reign_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign RP Wiki
Located in the mountain tops the Tharien Mountains, lies a castle, hidden by the jagged rocks that surround it. The memories of great feasts and tournaments were now long gone, only ghosts in the vast halls of the castle remained. For a thousand years, the humans that lived there were isolated from the rest of the world due to a growing fear of the beasts they tamed. Dragons, once had ruled the realm with their fiery ways had now become hunted and almost obliterated. Those, like the Arcagions, hid their friends in the depths of Tharien Mountains, seldom did they take for the sky since the rise of humans in the villages in the foothills. Inside the mountain laid a city that connected the outside world to the world of ancient myths, where the dragons lived freely among those who lived under the protection of Castle Arcagion. Rumors spread of what rumbled and roared deep within the mountains that towered the villages and more often then not, brave, but foolish, souls would dare to climb the hike in attempts to reach the summit where the Castle Arcagion was rumored to lay, abandoned and in ruins. If those souls did not die on the climb, they'd greet death at the doors of the castle. This was the way it had been for hundreds of years until two twins,Gabriel and Rhiannon, were born under a rare lunar eclipse that turned the sky a soft lavender color. The twins were said to be a gift from the dragons that the Arcagion Bloodline had protected all these years, being creatures known as Sylfaedrens. A few years after their both, the Black Death surfaced and swept across the lands, draping Death's cloak over Castle Arcagion, killing King Jarvan and Lady Emmaline, as well for many of the Castle's population- sparing the twins. The elders(The Dragons) believed it was time to let the doors of the grand castle be opened once more in hopes humans and other kind alike had changed. They chose Rhiannon to be the ruler of the realm, Queen of Castle Arcagion and Basilisk's Bay(The town below the mountains), and her brother Gabriel took on a growing resentment towards her since all he was chosen for once to be the Guildmaster of the Basilisk's Guild. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a Character Long may she Reign RP is centered around the use of the client IMVU and forums. The time era is Middle Ages somewhere in what would be 'Europe' to us, but we just refer to the vast land as the Realm. Character races are up to user's chosing. This means, one can be any type of Elven Species, Drow, Were-Creatures, certain kinds of Hybrids, Original Races, Mythical Creatures, and of course, humans. The RP itself is a strategy based one. There are many opportunities at power, and since it will closely resemble what to us is a Court(Read up on Medieval Courts) those chose to be noble blood, peasant, or servant. Fighting is bound to happen. So is conspiracies, death, plotting to destroy one's enemies, and everything else that might occur. Please keep in mind that mature things will take place(We all know what I'm talking about <_<) and best to follow the lifestyle of what it would be like in the Middle Ages. Category:Browse